


coming out

by bloodyinspiredglader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Chuck, Bisexual Dean, Chuck is God, Coming Out, Dean in Denial, M/M, Pansexual Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyinspiredglader/pseuds/bloodyinspiredglader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coming out

"I dated, had some girlfriends. Had a few boyfriends." Chuck said, just to gauge Metatron's reaction. He took it well, to Chuck's surprise. He did have some boyfriends. Well, more boyfriends than girlfriends. Oops. He may have left that bit out.

His current boyfriend, Alex Jones, had tackled him and was now making out with him in front of Sam and Dean Winchester. Okay. This he could live with. 

When Alex finally climbed off him and pulled him up, he slipped an arm around his waist. "Sam, Dean, this is Alex Jones, my boyfriend."

"Is... God gay?" Dean asked no one in particular.

"Bisexual, more like. Much like you, Dean." Chuck nodded towards the oldest Winchester.

"I'm completely straight!" Dean protested.

"As if. I've seen how you look at Castiel. And that one guy at the bar you winked at. And that Aaron guy! And that one guy you flirted with. Once your "I'd go gay for" list is over three, you're bi."

"Is there something you'd like to say, Dean?" Sam raised his eyebrows. "Also, I'm pansexual."

"Fine! I'm bisexual. And I'm in love with Castiel. Happy now?" Dean shot at Chuck and Sam.

"Took you long enough, you son of a bitch." Neither Sam nor Dean needed to turn around to know that Cas had just teleported in. What they didn't expect, however, was Cas walking over and grabbing Dean by the front of his jacket and kissing him. It didn't take Dean all that long to return the favor, melting into it. 

When they parted, Sam turned to Chuck and gave him a big high five.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is. but... feedback maybe? 
> 
>  
> 
> come yell with me about bi!chuck and bi!dean and maybe even pan!sam or bi!sam at paradiseweekes on tumblr thanks friends


End file.
